Moon
:This article is about the prominent object from ''Majora's Mask. For the phases of the Moon from The Wind Waker, see Lunar Phases.'' The Moon is a prominent part of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Before the events of the game, the Skull Kid used the power of Majora's Mask to direct the moon on a collision course with Termina. The Moon approaches Termina slowly before a seemingly inevitable impact on the Final Day. History Prior to the events of Majora's Mask, the little imp known as the Skull Kid ambushed the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman in the Lost Woods, and found a mysterious mask in his pack, known as Majora's Mask. Gradually, the mask began taking control over the Skull Kid, turning his petty tricks into acts of great maliciousness. Once Majora, the demon inside the mask completely overpowered the Skull Kid, it used its power to pull the Moon from its orbit, directing it on a crash course with Termina. The Moon would have undoubtedly destroyed Termina, and the lands beyond if it were not stopped. The hero Link, on a journey to find a lost friend, is ambushed by the masked Skull Kid in the Lost Woods. He follows him into Termina, where he is confronted by the looming Moon. Link works together with Tatl the fairy to prevent the terrible catastrophe. They both free the Four Giants from their dungeons and summon them atop the Clock Tower by playing the "Oath to Order". The giants appear and halt the Moon from crashing just before it reaches the Clock Tower. Realizing that the Skull Kid has outlived his usefulness, Majora's Mask casts him aside and transports itself to the Moon, possessing it, his final plan being to "consume everything", continuing its descent onto Termina. As the giants struggle to keep the Moon back, Link and Tatl follow Majora to the Moon. After a final battle with Majora, Link and Tatl exit the Moon just before it vanishes into a bright light. Termina now saved, Link continues his journey. At the Moon ]] Despite its rocky appearance from Termina, the Moon consists of a strange, sunny field with a lone tree in the center. Running around the tree are four Lunar Children, each wearing one of the four boss masks. There is also a child sitting underneath the tree wearing Majora's Mask. While the other four children are running and playing with each other, they ignore the Majora child. At this point it is possible to complete four optional Moon Dungeons or advance straight to the end boss fight. It is only possible to complete all four of the mini-dungeons if the player has collected all of the masks in the game, as each child must be traded a specific amount of random masks in order for Link to enter one of the mini-dungeons. Once they have the amount they want, they offer to play "hide and seek" with Link. Link is transported to one of the four dungeons (according to which child he talked to). Each dungeon is no longer than a few rooms, and contain Gossip Stones that reveal the location of certain masks, as well as one Piece of Heart for each "dungeon". At the end of each of the dungeons, the masked child can be found, requiring more masks. After the child has been given enough masks, Link is transported back to the sunny field, and the child does not reappear. Once Link has traded away all his masks and all of the Lunar Children are gone, only the child wearing Majora's Mask remains. This child asks Link if he wants to play a game of "good guys against bad guys" with him. The Majora child will then transport Link to a mysterious arena to engage him in battle. If Link has successfully gathered and traded away all of the twenty regular masks, the Majora Child will present Link with the Fierce Deity's Mask before transporting him to the battle arena. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker A sculpture of what appears to be the Moon sits behind the counter of the Nintendo Gallery. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations